


Pretty Kitty Plays Alone

by BJ_Sims



Category: Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJ_Sims/pseuds/BJ_Sims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TommyJoe's roommate, Mike (from Mouthlike), is out of the house for the entire night. What does Tommy do when he's home alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Kitty Plays Alone

Tommy’s sitting at home alone in the living room. His roommate has gone for the night so he has the house all to himself.

He decides to watch a few movies. First he watched the original Friday the 13th films, then stopped after Jason Takes Manhattan. He got up and switched out the dvd to the original Nightmare On Elm Street. He loved making fun of those movies. He fixes himself a frozen pizza, making sure he doesn't burn it and opens another bottle of wine. Pizza eaten and wine glass refilled many, many times, Tommy decides to turn off the dvd player and tv. By now, he's consumed two-and-a-half, possibly three, bottles of wine and he's feeling nice and drunk, not to mention he's fucking horny as hell.

He stumbles to the kitchen with his plate and wine glass, stumbling into the wall and nearly dropping the plate that had his frozen pizza on it. "Whoa-ho-ho," he says out loud. "Nearly lost that mutha fucka," he slurs. After he noisily sets his plate and wine glass at the sink, he states loudly, to no one, that he's going to go pee and take a long, hot shower. Then slurs, "I don't fuckin' care if I use up all the fuckin' hot water! I fuckin' live here too, goddamn it!"

He zigzags down the hall, bouncing off the walls before getting to his room. He grabs a towel, his sleep pants, iPod and dock, before stumbling off to the bathroom.

He states loudly, again, to no one, "I'm gonna blare my fuckin' music and if you don't like it---", he pauses for a second to loudly burp, follows that with a fart, "you can PBTHTHTH," and blows raspberries.

He smacks his lips together after burping, "Eww...kinda chunky," then laughs loudly. "Okay, TommyJoe," he says to himself, "Time to try and shower drunk, it’s not like you haven't done THAT before," he mumbles. “You’re becoming a pro at it.” Then proceeds to shower.

After draining the hot water completely, he turns the shower off and wraps his towel around his hips before pulling the shower curtain open, noticing the bathroom floor is a bit wet. "Shit, I should probably clean that shit up.” He muses for a moment before remembering that Mike leaves his wet towels on the floor and puddles of water everywhere. “Aww, fuck it. Mike can clean that shit up tomorrow, the fucker. Hee hee." He bellows, "Mike, you big fuckin' fucker!!" Laughing loudly at his statement.

Because he was drunk when he grabbed his sleep pants he forgot to grab underwear and a shirt. He’s still drunk, so he struggles to pull the flannel pants up. He pauses for a moment before realizing they are slightly stuck to his legs because he forgot to dry off completely.

He stumbles down the hall again, bouncing off the walls like a bumper car, giggling the whole time as he makes his way back to the kitchen to get a beer. When he reaches the fridge, he says, "Fuck it, I'll just grab a few," and grabs five cold beers and finds their soft, fold-away cooler stuffed in between the refridgerator and the kitchen cabinet.

He makes it back to his room without bouncing off the walls this time. "Ha ha! Fuck you, drunk walking! I made it," he says as he points down the hall. "You fucker, not ONCE did I bump into you, you fuck!" He sets his beer down and opens one as he places a knee in the chair and tries to sit down. As drunk as he is, his body cannot grasp this concept, which causes him to spin in circles trying to sit down in his computer chair. "Goddamn-fuckin'-son-of-a-bitch-fuckin'-chair!" he curses. He finally stops spinning and sits down and opening his laptop. "Goddammit! Now I'm fuckin' dizzy as shit", he grumbles to no one, his face in his hands.

He opens the hidden folder and inputs the password to find his porn stash. He sheepishly laughs to himself as he watches a video of a girl performing oral sex on a guy and decides to talk to the screen. "Heehee. Now THAT'S what I'm talkin' about. Fuck, man! Look at her fuckin' suck that guy's dick! Oh man! He's gonna come on her face any second!" He says this as that happens on his screen. He chuckles lightly as he fondles his firm dick. “I told you honey, should have closed your eyes. Bet that shit stings!! Hahaha!!!"

He watches his porn for a while before deciding to check the internet to look up some more to add to his collection. Since he's pretty trashed after three bottles of wine and four beers, he misspells words in the search engine. Several videos of guys masturbating pop up. "What the fuck is THIS?!?"

Whenever he's alone in the house and KNOWS he's completely alone, he still closes his bedroom door. After a video loads up and begins to play, he looks around his room to see if anyone was watching him watch this video. 

Nope, he's alone so he concentrates on the guy in the video. "Hey, I do THAT move all the time and I KNOW the outcome! Hahaha...oh wait," he cocks his head to one side as he watches the guy slide something onto his hand. "What the fuck are you doing, dude?"

The guy on his screen has a fishnet stocking on his hand and he’s using it to masturbate with. Tommy continues to stare wide-eyed at the screen. "Dude...man, ain't that ROUGH on your dick?" he asks the screen. The guy's response is completely opposite of what Tommy expected. The guy is moaning loudly and saying, "Oh yes! Yes, fucking fantastic!"

Tommy is now slightly sober. "What?" he thought. "Fishnets? Wouldn't that..chaf?" he thought to himself. His eyes quickly dart to the steamer trunk in the bottom of his closet. Fans have sent him numerous things in the mail. Many of them sexy lingerie and stockings asking him to put them on and send pictures of himself IN them.

He finishes watching the video. "Holy fuck! Check out that fuckin' load, man! Goddamn!" He watches as the guy comes so hard he hits himself in the face. Blinking, he watched as the menu screen came up showing that was the end of the video. Tommy eyeballs the trunk again from his chair. He's shirtless, alone, drunk and now pretty fucking hard. His skull pants looked funny to him, all tented up.

He thinks to himself for a second. "Fuck it! I'm alone and I'm a goddamn adult, man!" He leaves his chair and opens the steamer trunk. He rifles through all the shit he's been given until he finds them. "Aha! You fuckers! There you are!"

He closes his closet doors, revealing the mirrors on them. Both doors have a giant mirror built onto them, to make the room look bigger. He can see his damp hair. His face stripped clean of make-up. Hell, he's not bad-looking. A little on the thin side, he thinks to himself as he turns his body from one side to the other. His arms are looking buff from him working out. He removes his skull pants until he's completely naked in front of the mirrors. He continues to look himself over. Decent size legs. Chest, not bad. Could do without the chest hair but the girls go nuts over it.  
So there he stands, in front of the mirror in his birthday suit. The only difference is now there's an 8 1/2 inch erection staring back at him. He bounces up and down on the balls of his feet. His dick wobbles up and down too. He giggles to himself, "My dick is awesome looking!" He pulls it to one side, revealing the dark veins underneath, then does the same to the other side. 

"It's beautiful," he says. "Head is nicely shaped, hey doc, good job on my circumcision! The length is good. Width is perfect. God damn, man! I should do porn!" he exclaims.

So then he kneels down in front of the mirror, and sits back on his heels. The stockings are still in their package awaiting usage. He looks down at the package then picks it up and proceeds to open it. He removes the stockings from each other and places his hand in one of them, like the guy in the video had done. He glances at his hand, then at his dick. 

He looks at his reflection through his damp hair and says to himself, "Here goes nothin'," as he gently wraps his netted hand around his erection. He strokes his dick slowly up and down so he doesn't hurt himself. "Yeah, TommyJoe. Explain THAT to the doc!" he thought to himself. He notices the roughness of the fishnet stocking feels pretty good against his dick so he tightens his grip and strokes himself faster.

"Oh, fuck!" he exclaims. He sees his reflection in the mirror. Dick slightly red from the stocking's friction, then notices his legs are spread wide open. He reaches down between them and using the other stocking, grabs it with his free hand and uses it to fondle his balls. "Oh fuck, yes! YES!" he whispers.

He strokes himself rapidly and continues to play with his balls, then he raises up to his knees, his thighs still spread. He continues to watch himself in the mirror, through his hair. His hair is nearly dry, except around his hairline, which has become damp with sweat. He does his traditional "hair flip" that makes the girls scream with delight and throws his head back and moans loudly, and bites his lip. "UHN, UHN."

He feels his orgasm building as he looks at his reflection. His forehead is beaded with sweat. One drop trickles down his cheek and continues down his neck. He cocks his head to one side. He likes to watch himself come. He likes the way he looks, with his mouth all open, slender neck exposed. He feels his orgasm building in his abdomen, the tight, warm feeling spiraling outward as he drops back to his knees. Legs still spread wide, ass touching the floor, both hands working industriously. Right hand moving rapidly up and down, while his left hand is rubbing and squeezing his balls.

He continues to look at his dick in the mirror and sees the tiny hole open wider to release his seed. As he's feeling his orgasm build up and travel up through his dick, he's making high pitched squeals, "uhn, uhn, uhn,".

The muscles in his arm begins to burn from his motions but he doesn't dare stop. He feels his toes curl as he sees the white fluid begin to seep over the edge of his dick.

Finally, thin ropes of pearl white erupt from his dick and slowly run down his netted hand. It's warm at first but then becomes cold the longer its exposed to the air. He slightly thrusts his hips forward during each spasm. "Uhn, uhn," he moans quietly. His rhythmic motions finally slow down and stop. Breathlessly, he says, "Holy fucking, SHIT, man!"


End file.
